


Sino nga bang gusto mo, Joven?

by myfleetingreverie



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfleetingreverie/pseuds/myfleetingreverie
Summary: Paulit-ulit na tinatanong si Joven kung sino ba talaga ang gusto niya pero bakit di nya ito masagot?(sorry, I suck at writing summaries)





	Sino nga bang gusto mo, Joven?

**Author's Note:**

> serving some jovente for y'all

“Sino nga bang gusto mo, Joven? Ha, sabihin mo na.” 

Hindi magkukulang sa magagandang dalaga ang Dagupan. Yan ang tiyak ko simula ng manatili ako rito isang buwan na ang nakakalipas. Ang hindi ko matiyak ay kung bakit palagian akong tinatanong ng magkapatid na Del Pilar at ni Koronel Enriquez kung sino ang nagugustuhan ko. Mahalaga ba iyon sa gitna ng digmaan? Kung mayroon man akong nagugustuhan… hindi na iyon dapat pang malaman pa nila. 

Umaga ng araw ng Sabado nagising akong tinatapik ni Koronel Enriquez “Joven, gising.” pumupungas pungas pa ang aking mga mata nang maaninag ko ang mukha ng Koronel. Nakaupo siya sa gilid ng aking katre na aking ikinataka. Kaya agad akong bumangon at umupo sa kabilang dulo ng kama. “K-koronel, ano pong sadya ninyo? Pagka aga-aga ninyo naman ho nagising.” Hindi ko maintindihan ang reaksyon ng Koronel dahil mukhang nagpipigil ito ng ngiti. Inisip ko tuloy kung may nasabi akong kakatuwa. “Nakakatuwa ka palang matulog. May bakas pa ng laway ang pisngi mo.” ngumingising sabi nito. Nagulat ako sa komento ng Koronel, agad kong pinunasan ang aking pisngi ngunit wala naman akong nabakas na kahit ano ng punasan ko ito. Tumawa ang Koronel “Biro lang, Joven.” tuwang tuwa siya sa kanyang sariling kalokohan. “Kung nakita mo lang ang itsura mo nung sinabi ko sayo na may tulo ng laway yang pisngi mo..” Tiningnan ko ng seryoso sa mata ang Koronel. “Kaya nyo ho ba ko ginising para pagtawanan?” napigil ang pagtawa niya “Napaka seryoso mo naman, Joven. Kaya kita ginising kasi may lakad tayo. Pupunta tayo sa dalampasigan, balak ni Don Mariano na ipasyal ang Heneral at maglangoy sa dagat.” Hindi ko maintindihan bakit kailangan pa nila ko isama, wala naman akong balak maglangoy sa dagat. “Dito na lang ho ako, Koronel. Kayo na lang ho ang mamasyal.” tumayo ako at nagsimulang mag ayos ng aking kumot. “Hindi maaring di ka sumama.” sabi ng Koronel. Natigil ako sa aking ginagawa. “At bakit naman ho?” tanong ko. “Ah.. eh.. gusto ni Goyo na sumama ka. Kukunan mo raw ng retrato ang mga kaganapan mamaya.” nagtaka pa ako ng lalo “Hindi ho ba sa mga opisyal na lakad lamang ako dapat kumuha ng retrato?” tanong ko sa kanya. “Ah..Oo nga.. opisyal na lakad ito ng Heneral.” napabuntong hininga na lamang ako. Wala rin naman akong magagawa kundi sumunod. “Sige ho, Koronel. Mag aayos lang ho ako.” 

Pag labas ko ng bahay, naratnan ko ang Koronel na naghihintay sa tabi ng aming sasakyan. “Joven, tulungan na kita sa mga gamit mo.” kukuhanin na niya ang bagahe ko pero pinigil ko siya “Kaya ko na ho ito, Koronel.” Inangat ko ang maleta na naglalaman ng gamit panguha ng retrato at inilagay sa loob ng kalesa. Dumating ang magkapatid na Del Pilar at agad na nagtanong ang nakatatandang kapatid, “Joven, ano yang mga dala-dala mo?” “Mga gamit ko ho sa pagkuha ng retrato, Koronel.” sagot ko. “Ha? Eh bakit mo pa dadalhin yan? Pupunta tayo sa dalampasigan at maglalangoy sa dagat.” “Ah.. ang sabi ho kasi sakin ni Koronel Enriquez kailangan ko sumama dahil kukunan ko ng retrato ang lakad na ito ng Heneral.” tumingin ako sa Heneral. “Goyong, may sinabi ka ba?” tanong ni Koronel Del Pilar. Bago pa man makasagot ang Heneral sumingit na si Koronel Enriquez sabay inakbayan ang kaibigang Heneral, “Diba sinabi mo sakin kagabi, Goyong?” nagkatinginan ang dalawa na waring may sinasabi ang mga mukha ngunit di ko maintindihan. “Ah! Oo, tama.. naalala ko na.” sabi ng Heneral. “Mas maganda nga kung makunan ng retrato ang lakad natin na ito. Tara na nga at tumuloy na tayo.” sasakay na nga kami sa loob ng kalesa “Enteng, tabihan mo na si Joven. Kami na ni Kuya ang magtatabi.” nakangising sabi ng Heneral. Di ko mabasa ang reaksyon ni Koronel Enriquez pero sa palagay ko ay ayaw nya akong makatabi kaya sinabi ko, “Ayos lang ho ako mag-isa sa likod. Marami rin naman ho akong dala kaya ayos na ko dito.” agad tumugon ang Koronel “Hindi.. ano.. Joven, ah.. magtabi na tayo sa harap para di ka masikipan dyan sa likod.” mukhang napipilitan lamang sya kaya balak kong tumanggi pero napigilan ako. “O siya, siya, tena at mahuhuli na tayo. Sumakay na kayo.” pagmamadali ni Koronel Del Pilar. 

Pinagmamasdan ko ang daan at sinusubukan kong wag pansinin ang maliit na patlang sa pagitan namin ni Koronel Enriquez. “Ah Joven, may tanong ako sa’yo.” napatingin ako sa aking katabi. “Ano ho iyon, Koronel?” tugon ko. “Kelan ka natutong kumuha ng retrato?” nagtaka ako kung bakit nais malaman pa iyon ng Koronel dahil kung ako ang tatanungin mas gusto ko na lamang na manahimik sa buong byahe, pero wala akong magawa kundi sumagot,

“Mga ilang buwan pa lamang ho, Koronel.” 

“Bakit mo napag isipang matutunan ang kumuha ng retrato?” Hindi ba niya naaalala ang una naming pagkikita? Kung naaalala nya iyon hindi na nya pa ako tatanungin pa. 

“Dumating ho kasi kayo.” tugon ko. Bakas ang pagtataka nya sa sagot ko. “Bakit ako?” tanong niya. “Nakalimutan nyo na ho ba? Kayo ang pumunta kay Tio Miguel para kunin syang potograpo at yun din ang araw na kinailangan kong matuto dahil ako ang kakatulungin ni Tio na dahil na rin sa suhestiyon ninyo.” natigilan ang koronel. Alam kong hindi kagandahan ang naging sagot ko. Hindi ko rin alam kung bakit nasabi ko iyon. Hindi na muli pa akong kinausap ni Koronel Enriquez sa buong byahe. 

Dumating kami sa tahanan ni Don Mariano. Ilang hakbang lamang mula roon ay maari ka nang magtampisaw sa tubig dagat. Tanaw na tanaw ang asul na tubig at ang pagpaparoo’t parito ng alon na tumatama sa dalampasigan. Malakas ang hangin at maliwanag ang kalangitan. Marahil ay hindi na rin masama na napasama ako sa lakad na ito. Sinalubong kami ni Don Mariano, tamang tama naman na lumabas mula sa kanilang silid ang magkapatid na Remedios at Dolores. Agad nabaling ang tingin ng dalawang Del Pilar sa dalawang dalaga. Tinawag ni Don Mariano ang dalawa pang binibini na kasama ng kanyang mga anak at ipinakilala sa amin. Ang isa ay si Clara at ang isa’y si Lucila. Kilala na namin si Clara at alam kong malapit siya kay Koronel Enriquez ngunit ang kasama nitong si Lucila ay ngayon ko lamang nakita. Pinakilala siya bilang pinsan ni Clara na kararating pa lamang galing sa Maynila upang magbakasyon. Matamis ngumiti ang dalaga, may meztisang kutis, at malambing na tinig. Nang mabaling ang tingin nito sa akin ay nginitian niya ako kung kaya’t nginitian ko rin sya. 

May kalakahian ang kubo na malapit sa dalampasigan kung saan naghanda ng tanghalian si Don Mariano. Napuno ang katanghalian ng kwentuhan at pagsasaya. Bumalik sa loob ng tahanan niya si Don Mariano upang mag siesta habang naiwan kami. Naglalakad sa tabing dagat si Heneral Goyo at Remedios habang nagkukwentuhan sa kubo si Koronel Julian at Vicente kasama si Dolores at Clara. Napagpasiyahan kong lumabas sa kubo at iayos ang mga gamit ko panguha ng retrato sa ilalaim ng puno ng niyog. Nabigla ako ng may narinig akong tinig na nanggaling sa aking likuran. “Potograpo ka pala.” nilingon ko ang tinig at nakita ko si Lucila. “Oho, binibini.”   
“Lucila, tawagin mo na lamang ako sa aking pangalan. Joven diba?” tumango ako. “Kung di mo naitatanong potograpo rin ang aking ama. Bagong modelo ang gamit mo, bibihira pa ang ganito dito sa atin. Tatlumpung minuto lang at may retrato ka na.” namangha ako sa kaalaman niya. “Oo, isa ito sa pinagmamalaki ng aking Tio. Siya ang nagmamay-ari nito.” pinakita ko sa kaniya ang ilang mga retrato na nakunan ko. “Hindi ba’t nakakamangha ang mga retrato? Nagagawa nitong panatilihing buhay ang mga ala-alang kailanman ay di na kayang balikan pa.” hindi ko inaasahan ang kanyang mga sinabi. Marahil ay hilig niya rin talaga ang potogapiya. “Tunay ang iyong sinabi. Isa na rin ito sa mga dahilan kung bakit ko natutuhang magustuhan ang pagkuha ng retrato.” magaan kausap at matalino si Lucila. Sa tinagal-tagal ko kasama ang brigada ni Heneral Del Pilar ngayon lamang ulit ako nakatagpo ng isang tao na may katulad ng aking interes. 

Nang mag a-a las cuatro na ng hapon lumabas sa kubo ang dalawang koronel pati na rin ang kanilang mga kasama. Namataan kong nakatingin sa aming direksyon si Koronel Enriquez. Kinawayan ako ni Koronel Del Pilar at tinawag. Inayos ko ang kamera at pinosisyon na nakaharap sa dagat samantalang nakatalikod naman sa mga alon ang mga sundalong aking kukunan. Lumapit si Lucila at nag usisa, ramdam ko na nais niyang maranasan ang kumuha ng retrato gamit ang bagong aparato. “Gusto mo bang ikaw na ang kumuha ng retrato?” tanong ko sa kanya. Nagningning ang kanyang mga mata at ngumiti ng abot tenga. “Oo naman pero sigurado ka ba, Joven?” tanong niya “Sa dami ng mga ikinuwento mo sakin kanina tila mas marami ka pang karanasan sa pagkuha ng retrato kaysa sa akin bakit naman ako magdududa?” natigil ang aming pag-uusap ng malakas na boses ni Koronel Vicente “Joven, matagal pa ba?” “Sandali na lang ho, Koronel.” halata ang pagkainip sa tono ni Koronel Vicente.

“Huwag na ho kayo gagalaw.” turing ko sa kanila. Si Lucila ang kumuha ng retrato na mukhang ikinagulat ng mga sundalo. Bakas sa mukha ni Lucila ang saya, nagpasalamat siya sa akin at nagpaalam na dahil tinawag siya ni Dolores upang maghanda ng hapunan. Habang nagliligpit ako ng aking mga kagamitan, nilapitan ako ni Koronel Enriquez. “Joven, bakit si Lucila ang kumuha ng retrato kanina? Sigurado ka bang maayos ang pagkakakuha niya?” Hindi ko napigil ang sarili ko dahil pakiramdam ko’y minamaliit ng koronel ang kakayahan kong magdesisyon maging sa sarili kong larangan. “Mawalang galang na ho Koronel, alam ko ho na bihasa kayo sa maraming bagay ngunit sa pagkakataong ito, nais kong maniwala na mas alam ko ang ginagawa ko kaya naman hinayaan kong si Lucila ang kumuha ng retrato. Sana ho ay ‘wag ninyong masamain. Huwag ho kayo mag-alala, tiyak ko ho na magiging maganda ang resulta ng inyong larawan. Mauna na ho ako sa loob.” 

Sa buong hapunan, ramdam ko ang pagsulyap ni Koronel Enriquez sa aking direksyon ngunit hindi ko inaabot ang kanyang mga tingin. Pagkatapos ng hapunan ay naupo ako sa balkonahe upang magpahangin, hindi ko inaasahan ngunit lumapit si Koronel Enriquez at umupo sa katabing upuan. “Ah..” pambungad niya, “Joven, gusto ko sana humingi ng paumanhin kanina. Alam kong hindi ko dapat kwestiyunin ang mga desisyon mo.” hindi makatingin ng diretso ang Koronel sa akin. Hinintay ko kung may nais pa siyang sabihin ngunit nanatili ang katahimikan sa aming pagitan. “Wala ho iyon, Koronel. Pagpasensyahan nyo na rin ho ako sa inasal ko.” mas mahaba pang katahimikan ang sumunod. Tatayo na sana ako ngunit bigla siyang nagsalita, “Alam ko wala akong karapatang magtanong sa’yo Joven pero si Lucila, gusto mo sya, ‘no?” nagulat ako sa tanong ng Koronel. “Bakit ninyo naman po naisip yan?” sagot ko sa kanya. “Nakita ko kasing masaya kayong nag-uusap kanina at mukhang may pagkakamukha kayo ng hilig.” hindi ko mabasa ang mukha ng koronel. “Masayang kausap si Lucila, aaminin ko. Ngunit hindi sya ang gusto ko, Koronel.” sambit ko sa kanya. “Kung gayon ay may iba kang nagugustuhan?” usisa niya. “Hindi na ho mahalaga iyon, Koronel. Mauna na ho ako sa inyo sa loob.” tatalikod na sana ako sa kanya ngunit pinigil ako ng kamay ng koronel na nakahawak sa aking siko. “Joven, pwede bang samahan mo muna ako maglakad-lakad sa may dalampasigan?” marahil ay hindi ako nakapag isip ng tuwid dahil sa pagkakahawak ng koronel sa akin; ang pagdiit ng kanyang magaspang na kamay sa aking balat ay sapat na upang mapapayag ako kahit na bahagya pa rin akong naiinis sa kanya. 

Madilim ang daan, buti na lamang ay naliliwanagan ng bilog na buwan ang kapaligiran; malamig ang hangin ngunit ‘tila pinagpapawisan ang aking kalamnan. Wala sa aming umiimik habang naglalakad sa tabing dagat, nabasag lang ang katahimikan ng kanyang itanong, “Anong dahilan bakit hindi mo gusto si Lucila?” tanong ni Koronel Enriquez. Hindi ako makapaniwala na ayaw pa rin niyang bitiwan ang usapang ganito na siyang kinainis ko. “Koronel, maganda si Lucila, hindi lamang sa panlabas pati na rin ang kanyang kalooban at may mga matalinong opinyon sa maraming bagay ngunit kakakilala ko pa lamang sa kanya.” di ko malaman kung bakit siya lamang ang nagtatanong ng ganoon kaya naman binalik ko ang tanong niya sa kanya.  
“Kayo ho ba ni Clara? Alam kong may natatangi kayong pagtingin sa kanya.” hindi nakaimik ang koronel. Huminto siya sa paglakad kung kaya’t nahinto rin ako. Binaling ko ang aking tingin sa mukha ng Koronel. Nakatitig ang nangungusap niyang mga mata sa akin, “Joven, sino ba talaga ang gusto mo?” Narinig ko na naman ang tanong na iyon na paulit-ulit na niyang tinatanong sa akin. Hindi pa ba sapat ang di ko pag tugon upang malaman niya na hindi ko gustong sagutin iyon? 

“Hindi ko maintindihan kung bakit kailangan ninyong malaman iyan. Malalim na ho ang gabi, papasok na ho ako sa loob.” naglakad ako pabalik, binilisan ko ang aking mga yapak ngunit muli akong pinigil ng koronel. “Joven, maari ba sagutin mo na ang tanong ko?” pagpupumilit niya. “Hindi ako papayag na matapos ang gabing ito na hindi ko nalalaman.” hindi ako makapaniwala sa inaasal ni Koronel Enriquez. Naguguluhan ang utak ko sa nangyayari kung kaya’t tinalikuran ko siyang muli at tumakbo palayo ngunit hinabol niya ako, “Joven! Sandali lang.” nang maabutan niya ako ay hinablot niya ang aking braso “Joven, sino ba talaga ang gusto mo?” Bumibilis ang tibok ng puso ko, hindi ko malaman kung dahil ba sa pagtakbo ko o dahil sa mahigpit na pagkakahawak sakin ng Koronel. “Nagmamaka-awa ako sa iyo, Joven sabihin mo na.” Bakit nga ba niya ako piniplit na para bang nakasalalay ang aking sagot sa kanyang paghinga? Ano ba ang nasa isip niya? Ang daming pumapasok sa aking isip at kada segundong lumilipas ay ‘tila sasabog ang aking dibdib kung kaya’t naibulalas ko ang aking nararamdaman. “Ikaw! Ikaw ang gusto ko Koronel.” natigilan siya at bumitiw sa pagkakahawak sa aking braso. Ramdam ko ang init sa aking mukha, iniwas ko ang tingin ko sa kanya. “Hindi ko inaasahan na matatanggap ninyo ang pagtingin ko--” hindi na ako nakatapos sa aking sasabihin dahil napigil ako sa aking pagsasalita ng lumapat ang labi ng Koronel sa aking mga labi. Nanlambot ang aking mga tuhod, unti-unting naglapit ang aming mga katawan, naramdaman ko na lamang ang kamay ng koronel sa aking likod at di ko rin naman napigil ang aking sarili na idiin pa ang aking mga labi sa kanya. Hindi ko maaring itanggi na matagal ko nang inaasam-asam na mangyari ito. Hindi ko na nais matapos pa ang sandaling iyon. Nang maghiwalay ang aming mga labi tinitigan ako ng koronel at sinabi “Hindi mo alam kung gaano katagal ko nang nais gawin iyon.” lalo pang nag init ang aking mga pisngi sa tinuring niya. “Hindi ko alam ang itutugon ko, koronel” umiling siya “Hindi mo na kailangang magsalita, Joven. Ramdam ko na sa mga halik mo na mahal mo rin ako.” Hindi ko na napigilan ang aking sarili at niyakap ko siya ng mahigpit. Punong-puno ang aking puso sa gabing ito; saksi ang buwan, mga bituin, at mga alon sa gabing nagtagpo ang aming mga damdamin sa iisang lugar. Ngayon ay wala na ngang duda at hindi na maikakaila pa kung sino ang gusto ko.


End file.
